Untitled
by MikOYoUkAi06
Summary: Rin is sick, so Sesshoumaru went to find Kagome.....Kagome, shocked at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, went and tried to travel on her own....until she found Sesshoumaru....
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch" said Kagome as she dragged herself out of the well. She was suprised that Inuyasha wasn't there, waiting for her. "Oh well...I did say that I would come back tommorrow. As she walked, she heard scream and thought someone was in danger. So Kagome, grabbed her bow and arrows and looked for the person in need of help. But what she found wasn't what she expected. She found Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing  
passionatly.At the sight of this, Kagomeranas quick as she can to the village. Soon, Inuyasha returned and said," Oi wench, if you told us you were coming back a day early, we could have found tons of shards.

"Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit!" yelled Kagome and then she just stormed off. "Oi britch whmat did you do that for?" asked Inuyasha with his face stuck in the mud. Sango just glared at Inuyasha and ran after her. Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air. It smelled of clay and bones, which had to be Kikyo again. Hey Miroku….. I will be right back….i have to take care of uh….stuff…..any questions? No….ok then bye….. Miroku just shook his head. "So Inuyasha did you decide to kill that STUPID reincarnation of mine?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha just shaked his head and said, " No not yet but I promise soon…..I am not done using her." "I don't care if you fuck her just kill her so we can be together again." said Kikyo once again. "No problem……she is just my weak little whore who doesn't have a very long time to live.", said Inuyasha

"Kagome, are you alright?" ,asked Sango. Sango was surprised that Kagome flung herself at her. "Oh Sango, I can't take it any longer. I am going on my own to find jewel shards." Sango was surprised but she couldn't blame her. She agreed to help her and keep Inuyasha away for three days. Kagome went back to the camp and found Inuyasha gone again. Instead of being sad or mad she was very cheerful and that scared Miroku. She quickly packed her all her stuff and went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime character…..but I WiSh I do!

**Flashback**

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled Jaken, franticly. Sesshoumaru heard him of, course; he just didn't want to respond. He _

_was tired so he turned around…._

_Sesshou…..oh, please for give this humble Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow. Jaken took this as a sign to _

_continue. _

"_Milord, it's Rin, she as a dangerous high fever and it will not go down….." said Jaken._

**Flashback ends**

Sesshoumaru heard enough, he left in a hurry. He allowed frown to mar his perfect face and hurried toward Inuyasha's Forest. Anyone who

knew him well (not many do) can see that he is very worried.

**In Modern day Tokyo **

Kagome walked inside her house. She was very tired so after saying hi to her mom, she went upstairs. Deciding that she wouldn't be home for a

couple of months, Kagome packed a lot of stuff. She packed almost her whole wardrobe, girl stuff : shampoo, hairbrush, ect... , ten pack of

various batteries, books, video ipod, laptop, digital camera, portable DVD player and a few flashlights. Kagome was sweating after packing all

that stuff into her bag. So she decided to to take a bath. "Ahh…this is the life" murmured Kagome contently. "but if I had never fell into the well,

I would never have met Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Inuyasha, Shippo, and all the wonderful I've met." After the bath, Kagome went into a deep,

dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Jii-chan and Mama said they had to talk with Kagome. " Kagome dear, you are not human." Said Mama gently. Kagome was

shocked. Jii-chan said, "thats right…..you are tenshin, miko, and demon." "Wait… I am demon? It is impossible! Why do I look human then?"

asked a very frantic Kagome. "No dear, you see, your father is demon, he is the lord of Eastern Lands in Sengoku Jidai and is still alive; he is a

Taiyoukai and an inuyoukai. Your, Jii-chan is also a demon he is an artic fox demon. I am really adopted, I am a orphaned tenshin, that was

adopted by your Jii-chan. You are full inuyoukai and tenshin with miko powers. You have super strong miko powers because you really are the

reincarnation of Midoriko not Kikyo. You are the strongest miko since Midoriko." explained Mama. "You have a very strong concealing spell

and I will teach it to you right now." said Jii-chan.

"Okay, you have to concentrate on your powers. Try to imagine yourself not human and wish really hard to be unhuman." said Jii-chan. Kagome

did just as he said and suddenly a blinding light surrounded the room. When the light went away, there was a demon with lavender stripes on

cheeks and a snowflake on her forehead. She has a tail just like Sesshoumaru and her clothes no longer fit. She has more curves than ever.

Kagome had raven colored hair but now it was a golden blonde color. The hair went all the way down to her hips and has curls on the end.

Kagome's eyes were no longer chocolate brown but a bright sapphire blue color (eyes sometimes change due to mood and weather) and

Kagome has two wings on her back. After 30 minutes of gawking at herself, Kagome learned the concealing spell which made her look human

once more and left for Sengoku Jidai with her super heavy bag.

**Morning in the Sengoku Jidai **

"OI MIROKU! SANGO! Get your lazy butts up. Kagome is MISSING!" yelled a frantic Inuyasha. "Why Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared

about Kagome-sama.", said Miroku calmly. Inuyasha blushed and quickly replied "Its not that, she has the Shikon Shards with her." Suddenly,

Inuyasha caught the scent of his half brother, Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshoumaru! Why are you here?" yelled Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsuaiga. "There is no fucking way you are getting

Tetsuaiga!"

Sesshoumaru just replied coolly," I am not here for your sword, hanyou." Suddenly, Kagome popped out of the well with an extra large bag.

Seshoumaru suddenly appeared behind her and pinched her neck where the vein was. Kagome fainted with the bag still on her back.

**Dictionary**

Jii-chan- Grandpa

miko- priestess

Tai-youkai - Demon Lord

Youkai- Demon

Tenshin- Angel

Inuyoukai- Dog Demon

Hanyou- Half demon

Sengoku Jidai - Feudel era (War Era )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is my third chapter! Somehow I feel inspired!

Chapter 3

At Inuyasha's Forest

"Kuso! Sesshoumaru got Kagome! Come on, Lets rescue her" yelled a very angry Inuyasha. "How do you know if Kagome is in danger? You

are always off with that rotten clay pot you call Kikyo" yelled Sango. "Inuyasha was quiet for a second and said "That is because she is with

Sesshoumaru, the heartless, evil, killing machine demon." But Sango, Miroku and Shippo were no longer listening. They were already on Kirara,

going to the Western Lands.

SESSHOUMARU POV

"As I hold this unconscious girl in my arms, I cannot think that this does not feel right. She is truly beautiful, even for a human. Her scent smells

enchanting. It smells like vanilla, cucumber melon and a hint of jasmine. It smells great, while other humans smell like dung, sweat, and other

disgusting scents I am not even going to name. She has nice curves and a kind heart." I stopped my thought from going any further. I cannot

have feelings for this woman. She is human and her child will bring disgrace to my bloodline. She will just be a healer and tutor for Rin.

NORMAL POV

Sesshoumaru had just entered his barrier. It was invisible yet once you pass through it (which not a lot did) you could see the enchanting castle.

Gates were opened for him and youkai bowed to the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru put Kagome into a guest room and shook her awake for Rin needs

medication right away.

Kagome awoke to someone shaking her. She opened one eye and saw golden suns looking coldly at her. She sat straight up. "That's right, he

kidnapped me." thought Kagome. A voice stirred her out of her thoughts. "I brought you here to treat my ward. I believe you have met her last

time. She has a fever and needs your help." At the mention of someone being sick, Kagome bolted for the door. She asked, "Where is her

room?"

As they arrived in Rin's room, a sick little girl was laying on a bed. She was sweating and she shivered. Kagome was shocked by the seriousness

of this illness. "Where is my bag?" she asked urgently. Almost immediately her yellow bag was given to her. She took out her first aid and pour

out the exact amount of medicine Rin needs to drink. She gave the medicine for Sesshoumaru to check if it was alright to drink. Sesshoumaru

checked and gave it back.

Kagome shook the little girl. "Rin, Rin, wake up. Please, you need to drink this." Kagome said gently. The little girl opened her eyes and said,

"Ooka- san? Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked to her guardian and drank the liquid Kagome gave her and went back to sleep. Two hours later,

Rin woke up. She looked around and found a lady by her bed. She called for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was at her bed by seconds. "What is it Rin?" he asked. "Can Rin play with lady?" Rin asked. At that time Kagome woke up to

hear the question. She quickly said, "Sure Rin, but only if you promise to stay in bed." Rin thought for a moment and answered with a big smile

on her face, "Sure!" Sesshoumaru left to do his paperwork now that his ward is alright.

Kagome brought her bag to Rin and said that they are going to watch a movie. She took out her laptop and played "Harry Potter and the

Sorcerer of the Stone". They watched together, Rin in Kagome's lap, and Kagome's arms around Rin like a mother's embrace. They were so

into the movie they did not even hear the maids come in. They finally finished the movie when it was dinner time. Kagome and Rin went

downstairs hand in hand.

"Wingardean Leviosa" Rin said pointing to Kagome. Kagome, seeing no one in the hallway dropped her concealing spell on her wings and flew.

Rin oOed and Awwed at Kagome. She thought the lady was very pretty and promised not to tell anyone, even Sesshoumaru that pretty lady has

wings. "Nee-chan (Lady) what is your name?" asked Rin. "OH, didn't I tell you? Oh well, my name is Kagome." Kagome replied. "So you're

Inuyasha's wench? That's what Jaken-sama calls you. Rin thinks Kagome-chan is very pretty." blabbed Rin. Then they arrived at the dining

room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Kagome walked into the dining room, she could not help but gasp in wonder. The place was like a museum, preserved so wonderfully, yet it had a very homey and warm touch

to it. The walls were made from the finest materials in all of Japan and the floors were made of marble. She oOed and Ahhed at almost everything. While she stood admiring the

dining hall, she didn't notice a pair of amused eyes staring at her.

Sesshoumaru was very amused at the woman in front of him. She looked so young and innocent, kind of like Rin. Now that he thought about it, Rin and Kagome could have passed

for mother and daughter. Not only do they look alike, they also have the same big caring hearts and innocent personality that he couldn't refuse. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Seeing how she was still admiring the dining hall, he cleared his throat.

Kagome snapped out of the trance she was in, and found Sesshoumaru staring with the same cold face at her. Yet she thought that for a moment she saw amusement from his eyes.

She then noticed that she was still standing in place and blushed. Gracefully she made her way to the big table where Rin and Sesshoumaru sat.

_Sesshoumaru POV_

Not knowing what I was doing, I motioned for her to sit on my right. When she sat down, I wanted to yell at her but it felt right having her to sit on my right. Then I realized that the

right seat was for the mate of the Western lands. I couldn't chase her away; I was the one to invite her. She looked wonderful in that kimono. I mentally kicked myself. She was

human, what was I thinking. She was eating quietly and gracefully. 'Just like a hime.'- a voice in my head comment. "Woman, you will now become Rin's healer and tutor." I said.

Apparently that wasn't the best thing to say because she got mad.

Kagome POV

I can feel myself getting very mad. First he kidnapped me, know I have to stay as his servant? "First of all, I HAVE A NAME! Second of all, you kidnapped me, so don't expect

me to be so obedient. Third of all, why should I serve you? Do you think I am below you? I feel like we are equals. HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! I felt everyone

shrink back except for Sesshoumaru. I can see, from his aura, even though his face showed nothing, that he was getting just as mad. Well, bring it on! I am a miko, and one that is

evenly matched with Midoriko. I saw he is getting ready to attack, well, I am also ready.

Third Person POV

Sesshoumaru flew across the room so fast no one could see where he is, that is except for Kagome. She was ready and moved just as fast, using her miko powers. Sesshoumaru

was surprised. She was powerful. He could see her miko powers flaring out and that wasn't her true power too. Rin giggled and said, "Yey! Kagome and Sesshoumaru are playing!

Go Kagome! Go Sesshoumaru!" Both of the adults (Sess and Kag) sweatdropped. Both of them dropped their fighting stance and went back to the table. "I'll make you a deal. I

will treat you with respect, if you stay here and HELP out. I will also help collect any shikon jewel shard that this Sesshoumaru cross." Kagome thought about it for a second and

smiled. "Deal" Then they all went back to their quarters. Kagome layed on the bed and thought about Inuyasha. That baka. I really wish he dies. She went over to the closet. There

were so many clothes. They were made of the best materials too. She chose a sleeping gown and went over to Sesshoumaru room. She knocked on his bedroom door softly.

"come in." his deep voice said. "Ano, Sesshoumaru, where are the bathing places?" She asked. Sesshoumaru got up and led her to the springs. At the sight of the springs, Kagome

squealed. Her face glowed with happiness. She looked like an angel then. Sesshoumaru left her then.

Kagome sank down into the warm water. She thought about Sesshoumaru. Sure he was a cold demon but she could see the warmth radianting from his eyes and aura when he was

watching over Rin. He was like a father whether he denys it or not. Confused about these feelings for Sesshoumaru, she rolled over and let her dreams take place.


End file.
